A Certain Mind Readers Guardian Angel (Remake)
by HaZ-1832
Summary: Izaki Uriel struggles on trying to find a reason to live when he meets a certain Mind Reader named Shokuhou Misaki and falls in love with her. He then gets in a conflict with Academy City's Dark side and is forced to return as an agent of Monarch to protect his new found love.
1. Prologue

**I decided to do a remake for my first fanfic because I realized that it lacked some spark to it(by spark I didn't mean Railgun). It was my first fanfic so it was a bit of a newbie story. I've learned so much about writing fanfic since I joined so I wanted to use what I've learned to enhance my story to its highest potential. I learned from my mistakes and I will use them as a guide for my improvement. Also I want to thank** **trung-t-rung**** for his review, it is one of the reasons why I started this remake, next time you review my story I hope you wouldn't call it bullshit again :). So this remake will contain changed and new storylines, some storylines from the old version won't be included but don't expect to much changes on the characters and their storylines. I would also consider continuing the old version, just leave a review if you guys want me to. Hope you enjoy reading the Prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Guardian Angel**

Written in the Book of Uriel is a prophecy of a vessel of Light and Darkness which will walk the earth and decide its fate whether he shall see the light and grant peace or be consumed by darkness and cause the destruction of life.

The prophecy started when a Guardian Angel fell in love with the person he protects. The person he protects was a young woman, she was pure, innocent, and loving, the angel's love for her changed from duty to romance. The angel wanted to love her as a human for her to also love him, the angel went to the archangel Uriel and asked for the blessing of becoming human, Uriel saw the angels intentions of loving and protecting the young woman forever with his life, Uriel granted his wish and he became human but Uriel still blessed him on keeping his powers to protect the one he loves.

The angel walked the earth as a human and he didn't have a name so he honored his name to the one that granted his wish, Uriel. Uriel and the young woman lived happily together, he protected, loved, and cared for her no matter what, the young woman also repaid him with her love and affection. Time passed, Uriel and the young woman had a family, little does Uriel know that there was a prophecy at work.

After the archangel Uriel granted his wish, the archangel spoke with God.

Uriel said

"Father I am honored to be in your presence."

God replied.

"My son I wish to speak with you about the blessing you have granted."

"Yes father."

"My son you have started a prophecy that will decide the fate of the world."

Uriel listened in silence.

"One day a worthy heir of the angel you have blessed will be tested if he is to see the light and create peace or be shrouded by darkness and cause the destruction of life."

"Father I have faith in you, whatever should take place shall have a reason for its happening."

"I know his destiny." *Smile*

God thought of the heirs name.

_"Izaki Uriel."_

* * *

**At a tour Bus on the way to Academy City**

A teenage boy was staring out of the buses' window looking depressed.

Then suddenly a young girl asked.

"Onii-chan are you ok?"

The teenage boy answered.

"Yeah Izumi I'm fine."

"Onii-chan I don't believe you, your are like this since we left London."

A teenage girl then entered the conversation.

"Izumi-chan your onii-chan is just a bit sleepy, right Izaki-kun?"

"Yeah your right Yui, I just need to rest a bit."

Izumi said.

"But onii-chan were almost at Academy City, you can't sleep now."

Izumi then got an idea.

"Maybe Aneki Yui would be able to wake onii-chan up with a kiss."

Yui was blushing and said.

*Blushing* "Izumi-chan what are you saying!"

"Aneki, its alright onii-chan already knows that you like him and besides onii-chan also has mutual feelings for Aneki Yui."

Yui was blushing so much that she looked like she has a fever.

Izaki was smiling at the two and said.

"Enough Izumi, Yui might faint from embarrassment and besides your idea won't be necessary."

Izaki pulled out a chilled coffee beverage out of his bag. "I have this."

He then began drinking it.

Yui thought.

_"He picked a coffee beverage over my lips."_

Izaki then asked.

"Yui you want to take a sip? I know this is your favorite."

Yui was blushing taking a sip of the drink.

Izumi said.

"I know what this is its an indirect kiss."

Izaki thought.

_ "Here we go again."_

A few minutes later they arrived at Academy City.

Izumi was amazed looking at the city's technology and Yui was looking at the tour schedule.

Izaki on the other hand was thinking.

_"Is this really a new start?"_

* * *

Izaki Uriel is the chosen heir to inherit the Power of Angels and to decide the fate of the world. He was an agent of his father's secret organization called Monarch, that maintains order in the world. Izaki was the Alpha of the Elite Agents even though he was still young, he was the best agent Monarch had to offer. While he was in Monarch he discovered the world of magic and the prophecy from a magical library which was a girl named Index Librorum Prohibitorum. Upon this discovery he became a target of magicians who craved power. The least he expected was a betrayal from his uncle who was a magician to take the power for himself. When they met in battle Izaki stood dominant and sent his uncle to death. After those events transpired, Izaki left Monarch together with Yui and his father. Later on he was sent to Academy city to start a new life with his former partner in Monarch, Yui Kirishima and his little sister, Izumi Uriel. He now searches for a certain girl with stars in her eyes that he saw on one of his dreams, he feels that he has to meet her and be with her.

**END OF PROLOGUE.**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the prologue. Chapter 1 will feature the new romance storyline of Izaki and Misaki so prepare for a fluff and stuff. Feedbacks are very welcome.**


	2. Queen Arc: Chapter 1

**trung-t-rung- Thanks for the advice. I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

**I left for a month because of my new school, I had to prepare my transferee requirements and study for the entrance exam. Anyway I'm back with new storylines that I divided into story arcs.**

**Story Arcs:**

**Queen Arc****- Guardian Angel and Queen**

**Underground Tournament Arc- Judgement and Vigilante**

**Puppy Love Arc- ITEM**

**Family of Magic and Science Arc- Superintendent and Archbishop**

**Vector Wing Arc****- GROUP**

**Twin Princesses Arc- Chemicaloid Twins**

**Vengeance Arc- Consumed By Darkness**

**Wrath of Darkness Arc- Weakling and Innocent Traitor**

**Retribution Arc- Imagine Breaker vs Delusional Angel**

**Tyrant Arc- King of Academy City**

**WWIII: Monarch****- WWIII on Izaki's View**

**Little Sisters Arc****- Innocent Traitor's Sister**

**Kihara Arc- Family of Mad Scientists**

**Rise of The Magic God****- Magic God**

**Worlds of Illusions- Trapped Angel**

**Imagine Breaker Arc- A Smile of A Single Girl**

**Blood Moon Arc- (Pending Storyline)**

**Monarch Arc- Izaki's Past**

**I may add more arcs or side stories so this list is still unofficial. I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of Queen Arc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Queen of Tokiwadai**

**At The Tour Bus.**

The Tour Guide said.

"We are now headed to the exclusive area for girls at District 7, The School Garden. It is home to 5 Elite Schools for girls and High Classed establishments. We girls will visit one of the 5 Elite schools known as Tokiwadai Middle School. Among the 5, Tokiwadai has the highest standards from their curriculum, discipline, and students. To be a student at Tokiwadai you must atleast be a Level 3 esper and you should also have the traits of an ojou-sama. Their current student population is consist of 151 Level 3s, 47 Level 4s, and 2 Level 5s."

Izaki thought.

_"2 Level 5s."_

"Their are 7 Level 5s in Academy City ranked accordingly from their Ability and Potential. The 2 Level 5s in Tokiwadai are ranked #3 and #5. #3 is Misaka Mikoto also known as The Ace of Tokiwadai and #5 is Misaki Shokuhou also known as The Queen of Tokiwadai."

_"Misaki Shokuhou, That Girls name it sounds...How can I put this...Maybe adorable"_

Suddenly Izaki got a glimpse of the girl with bright eyes outside the window.

Izaki nearly face planting himself to the window searches for her image but she was no where to be seen.

Izumi asked.

"Onii-chan whats wrong?"

Izaki answered.

"Nothing I thought I saw someone I know."

Yui looked at Izaki with concern thinking.

_"He's acting like that time in London again."_

Izaki thought.

_"Misaki Shokuhou...Can it be a sign?...It must be, even though I'm not sure, I'm willing to try...I must meet Misaki Shokuhou, She might be her. The Girl with Bright Eyes."_

* * *

**At Tokiwadai Middle School.**

Misaki was sitting on her throne smiling.

_"He's coming to see me. *Giggle* Finally Izaki were going to meet. *Smile*._

FlashBack

_"It was 4 years ago, I was sitting against a tree in St. George's Flower Garden, when I first saw him, Izaki. His thoughts were shrouded by Fear, The fear of entering an unknown world of Magic and fear of his said destiny, but deep within his thoughts, he wanted to face them, he knew it was his duty for being the chosen Heir. I fell in love with everything about him, I felt that we were destined to be with each other to love each other. I know some people would say back then that it was a simple crush for my age but they were wrong I truly loved him. Unfortunately we didn't have the chance to meet back then, My mother said it was to risky for us to meet, We might attract rogue magicians. I endured pain for not being able to meet him, then one day I was able to be with him through his dreams. I didn't know how but it proves that we are destined for each other." *Giggle*_

Izaki's Tour Bus had arrived at The School Gardens front gate.

Misaki plans to use one of her followers(Girl with Purple Hair) to get Izaki in the School Garden.

* * *

**At The School Gardens Entrance.**

The tour guide announced.

"Okay! Girls fall in line for the security check and Boys you may now proceed to the waiting area.

Izaki was walking to the waiting area when Izumi yelled.

"Onii-chan! See ya later! I love you!."

Izaki responded hand waving.

Izumi got annoyed with Izaki's response and yelled.

Yui tried to stop Izumi from yelling but as always didn't succeed.

"Onii-chan! Your so unaffectionate to your Baby-sister! Your hurting my feelings! *Poute*

Izaki finally responded with a loving cool tone.

*Sigh* "Izumi Love you to, Enjoy the tour."

Izumi yelled.

"Your so cool onii-chan! I love you!

Izaki face palmed with a smile. He then looked at Yui with a smile.

Yui returned a smile while blushing and said.

"Izaki-kun...Rest well." *Giggle*

Izaki said.

"Yeah I will." *Smile*.

But actually Izaki had a something in mind.

Watching from a far was a Girl with Purple Hair from Tokiwadai

*Smile* _"Izaki is so cute." *Giggle* "I guess my queue is almost up."_

After The Tourist went inside the Garden and Waiting Area, Izaki examines the security for his entrance.

_"Guards Front Gate, 12 Security Cameras covering the entire clock, Walls are tall maybe 4 to 5 storeys. Hmm...Disable the cameras then climb wall easy enough. Now how and where to disable the cameras...Inside the security booth where the Guards are...Hmm I got it."_

Izaki planted crystals under the security booth to absorb electricity to get the operating system to malfunction. Izaki waited then one of the guards called another and began checking what happened.

_"Nows my chance." _Izaki created climbing sticks and was about to climb up when someone tapped his shoulder.

Izaki shocked seeing a girl with purple hair beside him.

The Girl asked.

"Excuse me what are you doing?"

Izaki answered nervously.

"Umm nothing."

The Girl looked at the Crystal Climbing Sticks and asked.

"Then what are those?"

Izaki answered.

"Ohh these their their nothing." *Nervous Smile*

The Girl smiled and said.

"Stop lying your bad at it, You were climbing the walls."

Izaki said.

"Nno I wasn't I was I was yeah I was climbing the walls please don't report me."

The Girl said with a smile touching Izaki's cheek.

"Don't worry I won't report you. Just tell me why were you climbing."

_"I want to hear him say that he wants to meet me." _

Izaki answered.

*Blushing* "Ok."

They sat at a near bench and began talking.

Izaki said.

"I don't know how to tell you, You might think its kind of cheezy."

Misaki(Purple Hair Girl) said sweetly.

"Its ok tell me." *Smile*

Izaki began explaining.

*Blushing* "Theirs a girl I want no I need to meet. I've been seeing this girl in my thoughts and dreams, She had long blonde hair and Eyes as bright as stars. I thought she might be here."

Misaki(Purple Hair Girl) asked.

"What makes you think that she's here?"

Izaki answered.

"When I heard a girls name during the tour, I got a glimpse of her, I thought it might be a sign. I'm willing to try even though I'm not sure just to meet her."

Misaki(Purple Hair Girl) asked.

*Blushing* "Do you love her?"

Izaki answered.

*Blushing Smile* "Well I guess I do." *Laugh* "And I'm having a heart to heart talk with a girl I barely know."

Misaki(Purple Hair Girl) said looking into Izaki's eyes showing him her Stary Eyes.

*Smile* "My name is Misaki Shokuhou"

Izaki said surprised.

"Does eyes your."

Misaki kissed Izaki on the cheek and Izaki went unconscious falling to Misaki's lap.

"Izaki-kun." *Smile*

* * *

**At Tokiwadai Middle School, 30 Minutes Later.**

Izumi with Yui were roaming around near a swimming pool.

"Izumi-chan we can't go far we only have 15 Minutes to look around."

"Don't worry we won't take long I just want to take a peek of the training grounds."

Suddenly a loud noise sounding like electric shocks.

Izumi ran to the direction where the sound came from.

"Izumi-chan! Wait for me."

Izumi saw a Girl with short hazel hair flipping a coin causing it to shoot with an electroshock.

Izumi amazed ran towards the girl.

"Onee-chan! your so cool!"

The Hazel Haired Girl surprised upon seeing Izumi.

_"Huh? A grade schooler?_

Yui caught up with Izumi.

"Izumi-chan you shouldn't be here their training."

The Hazel haired Girl said.

*Smile* "No its ok, are you tourists?"

Izumi replied.

"Yup Onee-chan! My name is Izumi Uriel and this is Aneki Yui."

The Hazel Haired Girl replied.

*Smiling* "My name is Mikoto Misaka."

* * *

**At Tokiwadai Middle School, Queen's Throne Room.**

Izaki awoke lying on a futon in a dark room.

_"Where am I?"_

Izaki then remembered what had happen.

_"That girl with Purple Hair, She was."_

A light suddenly turned on and revealed a Girl sitting on a throne.

"She was who Misaki Shokuhou."

Izaki surprised on seeing Misaki.

_"Long Blonde Hair, Bright Eyes like stars, its her."_

Misaki said.

"Why are you calling me her, I have a name you know. Misaki Shokuhou."

Izaki surprised.

"Hhow did she."

"Izaki Uriel."

_"How did she know my name is she."_

"Reading your mind Yes, I know everything about you Izaki Monarch, Magic, and Your prophecy. Should I put an end to your suffering."

_"This is insane, did she plan to kill me."_

"Yes I planned to end your pain from your meaningless life."

"Is that so." *Smile*

Misaki surprised on seeing Izaki smile.

Izaki said.

"I wanted you to be my reason to live, I thought that you were the one for me, To be with me, to encourage me, to love me, but its ok if you plan to kill me so be it atleast I was finally able to see your beautiful eyes in real life. I love you" *Tears while smiling*

"Izaki-kun..."

Misaki stood from her throne walking to Izaki.

He looked at her with a smile and tears, a smile for seeing her and tears for the end of it.

Misaki held Izaki's cheeks and joined her lips with his.

She shed tears of joy and regret and began speaking.

"Izaki-kun I'm so sorry, I was just joking around, I'm such an idiot for making a fool out of you, Izaki I love you to." *Hug*

"Misaki *laugh* I really thought I was going to die in the hands of my dream girl."

Izaki looked Misaki eye to eye and kissed her again thinking.

_"Its ok I forgive you aslong as you stay with me, I won't be able to live another day being apart from you." _

_"Ofcourse I will stay with you, I'm your reason to live right." *Smile*_

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**It took me 4 tries on making this chapter, I wanted it to be as sweet as possible even if its kind of cheezy for some of you. NT 10 was awesome, I was expecting it to have a sad ending but Kamachi blew my mind Othinus lives. I hope to see some Othinus X Touma on the future novel does anyone agree?. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed reading, Feedbacks are always welcome.**


End file.
